Confuse
by zuryuteki
Summary: Lucy tak tau harus bagaimana, ketika ia menyukai Sting, tiba-tiba Gray bilang padanya kalau Natsu lebih menyukainya. Apa yang harus Lucy lakukan? Apa ia harus memilih Natsu dan melupakan Sting? atau ia harus lebih dekat dengan Sting dan menjauhi Natsu?/Chapter 1/RnR onegai?


_**Sumber : dikutip dari Guru Gue Keren**_

_**karya Margaret, 2005**_

_******~oOoOoOo~**_

**Sebenarnya ini cerita yang ada di LKS bahasa indonesianya author, tapi pengen banget bikin yang versi Natsu sama Lucy:3 Memang sama persis sih, tapi ada beberapa yang author edit, menyesuaikan karakter masing-masing, meskipun masih OOC banget-_- lalu lalu, seharusnya ini udah tamat, tapi karna author benci ending yang nggantung, jadi mau ngelanjutin sampai beberapa chapter, yooosh semoga bisa namatin!*^*)9**

**Cerita nya dari *lihat sumber***

**Karakter pinjem punyanya Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**CEKIDOT!**

**~oOoOoOo~**

Hampir saja Lucy telat. Tadi dia ngebantuin Erza bersiin kamar mandi di rumah dulu. Untunglah dia belum terlambat.

"Udah lama nunggu ya?" Lucy menghampiri seseorang di salah satu meja food court di mal deket rumah.

"Ah, nggak kok. Gue juga baru dateng," kata orang itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba telepon ngajak ke sini? Nggak biasanya ada yang mau ngomong ama gue," tanya Lucy sedikit gemetar.

"Mm... minum dulu. Mau pesen apa? Gue yang traktir," kata orang itu.

"Gray, gue nggak bisa lama-lama, nanti dimarain Erza. Langsung aja deh," pinta Lucy malu-malu. Gray terdiam. Kaget.

"Ng... gue perhatiin, lo makin manis aja. Makin pede juga. Nggak kayak dulu. Perubahan lo makin bagus," komentar Gray sambil memerhatikan Lucy dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ng..ng..ng,..itu..."

"Karena Sting kan? Gue udah tau. Orang jatuh cinta emang bisa berubah jadi lebih cantik en pede," Gray berkata-kata lagi.

"Lo... tau..tau..tau itu dari siapa? Natsu? Juvia?" tanya Lucy.

"Natsu. Sebenernya itu yang mau gue omongin. Apa bener lo suka sama Sting?" selidik Gray. Muka Lucy memerah.

"Iya. Emang kenapa? Orang juga bisa jatuh cinta kan sekalipun orang itu buruk rupa?" kata Lucy cepat.

"Yup! Benar. Tapi apa lo nggak nyadar bahwa ada orang yang terluka gara-gara lo?" tanya Gray seraya memandang Lucy dalam-dalam. "Apa maksud lo?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Natsu. Lo nggak peka ya? Lo tau nggak kalau Natsu sekarang jadi lebih diem, padahal dulunya dia banyak tingkah. Natsu jadi kayak gitu karena lo," papar Gray. Lucy bengong.

"Lo nggak tau kan kalo dia itu cinta mati sama lo! Natsu yang gue kenal itu cinta sama lo. Dari hari pertama dia udah bilang suka sama lo. Lo nggak tau kan seberapa kepayahannya dia buat ngedengerin cerita-cerita lo tentang Sting?" kata Gray prihatin.

"Asal lo tau, gue nggak mau temen gue terluka. Lo udah bikin dia menderita. Tapi dia rela dengerin curhatan lo. Bisa nggak lo bayangin kalo lo suka sama seseorang terus orang itu suka sama orang lain, dan dia malah ngomongin gebetannya itu terus? Masih juga mau jadi sahabat.

Kuat nggak lo? Tapi Natsu ngelakuin itu. Dia yang paling khawatir dan paling sayang sama lo," sekarang Gray emosi.

"Lo...lo... lo becanda kan? Nggak mungkin. Lo pasti bercanda," kilah Lucy. "Apa gue keliatan lagi becanda?" balas Gray.

"Tapi kenapa dia nggak ngutarain perasaannya. Gue nggak tau. Lagian kenapa lo yang ngomong sama gue?" tanya Lucy makin tidak mengerti.

"Karena lo suka sama Sting, semuanya nggak berjalan lancar, selancar lo bikin Natsu jadi diem," sindir Gray. Gray pamitan dan ninggalin Lucy yang masih terpaku di bangkunya.

Lucy nggak bisa tidur. Biarpun dia udah capek banget, capek fisik dan capek batin juga, tapi tetep dia nggak bisa merem terus tidur. Rasanya pengen banget dia ngegetok kepalanya pake pentungan biar pingsan dan terus tidur.

Lucy loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai kacamata kunonya. Lucy beranjak menuju laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah foto tua di atas tumpukan buku-buku.

"Pa, Ma, ini Lucy... putri Papa dan Mama... " ucap Lucy lirih. Jari-jari tangannya mengelus-elus foto yang dipegangnya. Foto tua yang sudah kekuning-kuningan.

"Pa... Ma... ini Lucy... kenapa Lucy ditinggal sendirian?" kata Lucy mulai serak. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat kepada foto pria dan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian santai. Itu foto papa dan mama Lucy sewaktu mereka pacaran (kata mama Erza dulu). Ini juga satu-satunya foto yang Lucy punya. Papa dan mama Lucy sangat rupawan. Lucy sebenarnya juga cantik. Tepatnya manis. Hatinya juga manis. Hanya saja tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Pa... Ma...," Lucy terus memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan pilu. Lucy membawa foto kedua orangtuanya ke atas ranjangnya dan berbaring disamping foto itu. Akhirnya dia tertidur juga. Dibantu dengan kekuatan dari foto itu, yang membawa harapan dan bahwa masih ada yang pernah menyayanginya, Lucy terlelap dengan mengumpulkan tenaga baru untuk menghadapi esok hari dan semua kebingungan ini. Seperti biasa, dia harus menangani semua hinaan dan kekejaman hari esok. Tapi Lucy kuat.

Mungkin...

"Fairy... Tail...," Lucy mengigau.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"BEGO! Kenapa kamu bisa sebodoh itu!" bentak Natsu.

"Gue malah ngebantu lo," kata Gray sabar. BUGGHH! Satu tinju melayang di pipi kiri Gray.

"Kenapa kamu kasih tau dia, HA?!" teriak Natsu.

"Gue udah percaya sama lo! Kenapa lo tolol banget sih! Gue udah berusaha ngejaga perasaan dia! Gue udah berhasil jadi sahabatnya! Sekarang kalo dia jadi benci gue gimana, HAH?! Apa lo kepikiran itu? JAWAB!" seru Natsu penuh amarah. Gray bangkit berdiri berhadapan dengan Natsu yang sama besar dengannya, masih memegangi pipinya yang perih.

"Gue ngebantu lo buat nyatain perasaan lo karena lo nggak berani sama sekali. Lo udah terlalu terpurul. Menyedihkan. Lo luka gara-gara dia! Ati lo ancur tau nggak?" jelas Gray membela diri. BUGGHH! Lagi-lagi Natsu menonjok pipi kanan Gray.

"Itu urusan gue! Kenapa jadi kamu yang—" BUGGHH! Gray bangkit dan langsung balas meninju Natsu. Natsu terhuyung dan memegangi pipinya. Rupanya Gray sudah habis kesabaran. Jelas-jelas dia udah baek dan sabar banget biarpun udah dibentak. Bukannya dapet pujian karena sabar, eh, malah ditonjok, dua kali lagi.

"Arrrggghh...," Natsu meringis kesakitan.

"Heh, lo tuh bodoh tau nggak! Dia jelas-jelas nggak suka sama lo! Jangan nyakitin diri sendiri!" nasihat Gray dengan volume lebih tinggi dari yang tadi. BUGGHH! Natsu menonjok Gray.

"Bukan urusan lo!" teriak Natsu lalu berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Gray. Gray memegang pundak Natsu dan memutar balik badan Natsu lalu meninjunya sekuat tenaga.

"Gue cuman nggak mau lo kayak gue!" teriak Gray menggelegar.

"Gue nggak mau lo kayak gue! Dulu gue pernah jadian sama Juvia. Ternyata dia nggak beneran suka sama gue! Dia Cuma manfaatin gue! Gue pernah liat dia jalan berduaan, mesra-mesraan bahkan ciuman dengan Lyon sodara gue sendiri! didepan mata gue. Itu nyakitin banget! Dan gue nggak mau, lo juga gitu! Ini udah salah besar! Udah nggak sehat buat lo! Lo denger gue!" kata Gray melengking sampai semua uratnya tertarik timbul terlihat di balik kulitnya.

Natsu melongo kayak sapi ompong, nggak nyangka Gray bakal ngasih tau dia hal ini. Ternyata Gray pernah jadian sama Juvia.

"Tapi Luce nggak kayak Juvia... Gue yang mau ngelakuin ini, jadi lo nggak usah campurin urusan gue!" tegas Natsu. Saat Natsu akan berbalik, dia melihat Lucy sudah berdiri mematung beberapa meter darinya.

Sesaat keheningan terjadi. Yang terdengar hanya suara mobil hilir mudik di jalan.

"Lu... Luce... Kenapa bisa... kamu di sini... bisa... kenapa," Natsu ngomong ngelantur.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian... Cepat ke UKS!" pekik Lucy panik. Natsu dan Gray segera ditariknya ke ruang UKS sekolah. Mereka bertiga tadi ada di luar gerbang sekolah. Gray sama Natsu nggak mau acara mereka keganggu dan mengundang perhatian satpam waktu jam istirahat ini. Untung Gray kenal sama satpam sekolah.

Gray dan Natsu lagi duduk di bangku. Perawat di UKS dengan siaga mengobati luka Gray, sedangkan Lucy membantu mengobati luka Natsu. Dua-duanya bonyok kanan kiri. Mukanya ampe nggak kebentuk lagi gara-gara "bak pao" super besar yang nangkring di pipi mereka.

**T B C**

**Jadi, bagaimana para readers? mau keep or delete? kalau banyak yang gasuka lebih baik aku delete, kalau lanjut, author mohon saran dari para readers *bows*  
**

**Anoo, maafkan author karna disini memang ceritanya bakal pake bahasa gaol abg jaman sekarang._. kecuali adegan Natsu dan Lucy entar, karena emang Natsu suka sama Lucy dan gak mau pake bahasa yang kasar, jd entr _kamu aku_ an.**

**Lalu lalu, maafkan author juga, karna disini Juvia author jahatin T_T hueeee, tapi aku sayang padamu kok Juvia sungguh! #plak. Kalau boleh minta saran dari para readers, enaknya entar Juvia balikan ke Gray terus ngakuin kesalahannya, ato gausah ada moment GrUvia? tapi author maunya ada pairing semuanya sih (NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe), author bingunggg/ jadi minna, onegai, reviews dan kasih saran kalian^^ **

**Sudah sampai disini yaa, author pamit~ Sampai bertemu chapter selanjutnya! (kalau lanjut) *bows*  
**


End file.
